


Troll dich

by WeirdAngel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, Other, mobbing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte die entstand, als ich von ein paar Trolls auf einer anderen Plattform belästigt wurde. Sie erzählt die Geschichte von Marina, die wegen ihrer Slashstories gemobbt wurde. Der Doctor und der Master helfen ihr aus der Klemme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll dich

**Author's Note:**

> Schon erstaunlich, das der Text jetzt auf der Plattform ( fanfiktion.de) wo ich gemobbt wurde, als zu bedenklich eingestuft wurde. Das zeigt mal wieder, wie bescheuert die Welt ist, oder? Man sollte doch darüber lachen, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre. Aber ich hab beschlossen mir meinen Text in diesem Fall nicht verbieten zu lassen. Und so steht er nun weiter hier. Momentan zweifele ich an dieser Welt. Geschichten die gegen Mobbing sind werden gelöscht, weil sie ageblich selbstmordgefährendend sind. Ich kann euch nicht empfehlen dort überhaupt noch irgendwelche kritischen Texte zu posten.

Marina war 17 und saß vor ihren Computer und weinte. Hatte man ihr doch den Spaß an dem genommen, was ihr am meisten bedeutete, dem Schreiben. Dabei hatte sie nur eine kleine Slashgeschichte geschrieben mit den beiden Charakteren, die ihr in der Serie Doctor Who das meiste bedeuteten, dem Doctor und dem Master.   
Lustlos tippe sie nun  traurige Gedichte und dachte düstere Gedanken.   
Was war sie ohne zu schreiben?   
Ein Niemand. Und nun hatten ein paar Spinner ihre Geschichten seziert und verrissen. Mit dem Verriss und einer konstruktiven Kritik hätte sie ja leben können, aber mit der menschen-verachtenden Art und Weise, wie diese Diskussion geführt wurde nicht.  Man hatte sie eine Schlampe geschimpft, die nur aus Frustration Fickgeschichten schreibt. Und ein großer Teil der Gruppe hatte mitgemacht. Und Admins die dieser Gruppe schwiegen, weil die lästernde Meute mit zu ihrem Freundeskreis zählte.  
Sie wollte nicht mehr leben.  
Die Rasierklingen lagen bereit und die Badewanne hatte sie eingelassen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch, es klang vertraut.   
‚Mhm‘, dachte sie ‚Das hört sich sehr nach dem Doctor und seiner Tardis an‘   
„OK. Das hier ist die Realität, keine Fantasie.“, sagte sie laut vor sich hin.  
„Ich bin auch Realität.“, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme sagen.  
Marina dreht sich um. Da stand er in seinem braunen Mantel, dem blauen Anzug und den roten Chucks. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.   
„Doctor?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Du kennst meinen Namen…oh…freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Wie ist denn dein Name?“, sagte er grinsend und schüttelte Marina überschwänglich die Hand.  
„Marina.“, sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Schöner Name. Nun, Marina was ist das für ein Ort hier?“  
„Die Erde, 2015, New Orleans… und eigentlich bist du nur eine TV Figur.“  
„Was?“, er sah sie sehr verwirrt an.  
„Ein fiktionaler Charakter aus einer Geschichte.“, führte Marina weiter aus.  
„Oh, dann bin ich wohl ziemlich weit von zuhause weg. Das heißt unser neugebautes Gadget funktioniert. Sag mir Marina was tust du so und warum bist du so traurig?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Oh es ist nichts…“, sagte sie und grinste.  
„Nichts? Wirklich? Die Tardis führt mich immer nur zu den Orten an denen ich gebraucht werde und für irgendetwas  brauchst du mich, Marina?“  
„OK, ich wollte mich umbringen…da sind so ein paar Typen die mir das Leben zur Hölle machen im Internet. Ich kann nichts mehr schreiben ohne das sie es sofort schlecht reden.“, sagte sie leise.  
„Oh, Marina, das ist kein Grund sich zu töten. Glaub mir ich bin schon so lange am Leben und hab schon so viele Idioten überlebt. Lass mich mal sehen.“  
„Gut…“, sagte sie leise und ließ ihn an ihrem Computer Platz nehmen.  
Der Doctor las die Schmähungen und man konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er das was er da las für zutiefst verabscheuungswürdig hielt.  
„Manchmal glaube ich wirklich der Master hat recht mit dem was er von den Menschen hält. Marina, ich werde dir helfen und du wirst dich wegen diesen Idioten nicht umbringen. Versprich mir das bitte, ja!“, sagte er mit Nachdruck.   
„Ja, Doctor. Was willst du tun?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich werde mir anschauen wie sie leben und sie zur Rede stellen.“  
„Meinst das hilft?“  
„Ich gebe den Leuten immer eine Chance. Mein bester Freund hält mich dafür zwar für verrückt und würde mir jetzt dringend raten die Typen lieber gleich zu bestrafen. Aber weißt du ich habe Fehler gemacht und versuche mich jetzt einiges davon wieder gut zu machen.“  
„Ich weiß, ich mag die Geschichten über dich.“, sagte Lisa.  
„Magst du mich begleiten?“, fragte er grinsend.  
„Gerne, ich wollte schon immer die Tardis sehen.“  
„Gut da komm mit. Stör dich nur nicht an meinem Freund dem Master, der wird vielleicht wieder stänkern.“  
Marina folgte ihm in die Tardis. Sie hätte Luftsprünge vor Freude machen können. Die Selbstmordgedanken schwanden und fast fragte sie sich warum sie überhaupt traurig gewesen war.  
  
Der Doctor ging zur Konsole der Tardis und schaute grübelnd auf den Bildschirm.  
Mit wem sollte er anfangen, dem kleinen Miesepeter den seine Mutter nicht liebte oder mit dem zynischen Altfan, der offensichtlich nicht nur Marina mit seinen beleidigenden Kommentaren quälte. Er kratze sich am Kopf. Die Mitläufer bekämen auch noch ihr Fett weg, das musste einfach sein.   
Der Master kam in den Kontrollraum.  
„Oh, wir haben Besuch? Du hättest auch einmal was sagen können.“, sagte er etwas enttäuscht.   
Er ließ etwas, das wie Handschellen aussah wieder in seiner Jacketttasche verschwinden.  
„Ich sag es dir ja jetzt…Master, das ist Marina. Sie hat ein Problem mit besonders gemeinen Typen im Internet und wollte sich deswegen umbringen.“  
„Hallo Marina. Warum lässt du die Typen nicht einfach umbringen?“, fragte der Master grinsend.  
„Master…das macht man auf der Erde, im 21.Jahrhundert, in dieser Dimension, nicht einfach so. Das weißt du auch.“, bemerkte der Doctor.  
„Doctor, der Dimensionsshifter funktioniert also. Wie erfreulich. Aber mal ehrlich das Problem wäre wirklich am einfachsten zu lösen, wenn wir die Typen alle umbringen würden. Das bisschen Paradox was da entsteht bekomme ich schon in den Griff.“   
„Nein…warum willst immer gleich alle umbringen?“  
„Ist ja gut. Ich weiß das ist nicht der Weg des Doctors, du magst ja lieber die steinige schwere Variante von Problemlösung. Aber verprügeln darf ich sie doch?“, fragte der Master hoffnungsvoll.  
„Vielleicht...“, grinste der Doctor.   
Er hatte nun beschlossen den kleinen Miesepeter als erstes zu besuchen.  
Marina beobachtete die Beiden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die zwei wirklich Freunde sein könnten.   
„Seid ihr zwei eigentlich zusammen?“ fragte sie unsicher.  
„Verheiratet...naja, so gut wie.“, sagte der Master und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um den Doctor.  
„Gratulation. Meine Nachbarn sind auch schwul. Also ich hab kein Problem damit. Ich schreib gerne Stories darüber.“, grinste Marina.  
„Ja, ich hab es gelesen. Ein bisschen arg schnulzig teilweise, aber schön. So lüstern bin ich aber nicht.“, bemerkte der Doctor.  
„Du hast das gelesen?“, fragte Marina und wurde rot.   
„Timelords lesen schneller als Menschen.“, gab er mit einem Grinsen zurück.   
„Lüstern ist eigentlich genau das, was ihn als einziges richtig im Bett beschreibt. Das hast du richtig erfasst Marina.“, sagte der Master lachend. „Ich könnte dir Sachen erzählen.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn drohend an. „Unser Liebesleben ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht.“  
„Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr.“, sagte der Master, der sich beherrschen musste nicht einen weiteren Lachkrampf zu bekommen.   
„Wir sind da. Peter Jones. Neun Jahre. Hobby Internettroll. Er hat schon zwei Teenies auf dem Gewissen. Zeit dem Jungen mal ins Gewissen zu reden.“, sagte der Doctor ernst.  
„Zeit um den mal übers Knie zu legen, meinst du wohl.“, warf der Master ein.  
„Ich gehe als erstes zu ihm und du wartest mit Marina erst einmal hier.“, sagte der Doctor. „Er bekommt zuerst seine Chance von mir, dann sehen wir weiter.“  
„Du bist echt zu nett. Zieh ihn lieber den Hosenboden stramm. Auf Gallifrey haben wir solche Kinder auch übers Knie gelegt.“  
„Und solche wie dich.“, lachte der Doctor und nahm den Mantel von der Koralle und ließ die zwei zurück.  
„Tja Marina. Das wird jetzt dauern. Magst du einen Film mit mir schauen? Ich hoffe du magst Disney Filme?“, fragte der Master.  
„Ja.“, sagte Marina, die etwas überrascht war, das er ausgerechnet einen Disneyfilm mit ihr schauen wollte.  
„Sehr gut, dann komm.“ Er zeigte Marina das Kino der Tardis.   
  
Der Doctor stand in einiger Entfernung vor einem Haus in einem Außenbezirk von L.A. eine ziemlich herunter gekommenen Gegend. Ein kleiner pickliger Junge mit Brille schlurfte missmutig zu diesem Haus, schloss auf und ging hinein. Kein Zweifel, das war der ‚miese‘ Peter. Der Doctor ging zum Tür und schellte. Er zog  vorsorglich sein Psychic Paper aus der Mantelinnentasche. Es öffnete eine ältere Frau mit fettigen strähnigen Haaren.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte sie barsch.  
„Detective John Smith. Polizei. Ist ihr Sohn zuhause?“, sagte der Doctor ernst.  
„Ja, was hat der kleine Bastard denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, fragte die Mutter kalt.  
„Ich bin von der Behörde für Internet Kriminalität und ihr Sohn hat die Website eines Mitschülers gehackt und dort pornographisches Material hinterlassen.“, log der Doctor.  
„OK, kommen sie rein, der Nichtsnutz verdient es mal ein paar Nächte im Knast zu sitzen.“, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen stank es furchtbar. Aufräumen war sicher nicht die Stärke dieser Frau. Sie ging zur Treppe und brüllte: „Peter, bewege deinen Hintern hier runter.“  
Von kam als Antwort: „Alte Kuh, lass mich in Ruhe.“  
„Ich komm gleich rauf und zerre dich runter.“, schrie sie als Antwort.  
Peter kam zur Treppe und sah runter: „Was ist so furchtbar wichtig?“  
„Die Polizei ist hier und will mit dir reden.“, sagte sie etwas leiserer.  
„Die Polizei? Ich hab doch nichts gemacht.“, wiegelte er ab.  
„Leider doch, Peter. Ich muss dich mit auf die Wache nehmen.“, sagte der Doctor ernst und mit strengem Blick.  
„Aber…“, gab Peter zurück und rannte los. Er dachte wohl er könnte entkommen, aber der Doctor fing ihn rasch wieder ein und nahm ihn mit nach draußen.  
Seine Mutter winkte ihnen hinterher. Sie schien dieses Kind wirklich nicht besonders zu lieben.  
Der Doctor zerrte ihn mit zur Tardis. Peter fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„Das gibt es nicht. Du bist dieser Scheißdoctor, den die Weiber alle so anbeten. Wie kannst du echt sein und mein Liebling nicht?“, sagte Peter rotzfrech als sie vor der Policebox standen.  
Der Doctor der sich etwas beleidigt fühlte, obwohl das mit den Frauen ja eigentlich stimmte, sagte zu ihm: „Wer ist denn dein Liebling?“  
„Der zweite Doctor natürlich.“, sagte Peter.  
„Aha. Gut dann sag ich dir jetzt mal was. Ich bin immer noch der gleiche Timelord, ich mag mein Aussehen geändert haben, aber ich bin es. Und…hey du könntest mir auch mal ein bisschen Spaß gönnen. Ich will nicht immer als alter Sack rumlaufen. Und du bist? Wie nennt ihr euch noch…ach ja…ein Whovian, ein echter Classic Fan.“  
„Ja und ich weiß alles über dich.“, gab Peter großkotzig zurück.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte der Doctor.  
Peter begann ihm sein Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Mit kleinen subjektiven Einschüben. Die ihm zum Lachen brachten. Der Kleine hatte keine Ahnung von Bisexualität und glaubte doch tatsächlich männliche Timelords würden auch schwanger.   
„Und was hast du aus meiner Lebensgeschichte gelernt? Das man andere Menschen wie Dreck behandeln darf und im Internet schön anonym über Mädchen herzieht?“, bemerkte der Doctor.  
„Nee, das Weiber nicht schreiben können und einfach zu blöde sind für so eine anspruchsvolle Geschichte.“, gab der Miesepeter zurück.  
„Sagt mir jemand, der die Schule noch nicht angeschlossen hat. Meinst du nicht, wenn du Mädchen so böse Sachen schreibst werden sie traurig?“  Da musste doch noch Vernunft übrig sein in diesem Kind.  
„Nein, ich schreib halt meine Meinung, damit müssen die klar kommen.“, knurrte Peter.  
„Erinnerst du dich an Diana?“, fragte der Doctor.   
„Die dumme Kuh mit ihren Liebesgeschichten. Die immer nur Geschichten von dir und Rose geschrieben, war an der Zeit, das die mal jemand fertig macht.“, sagte er stolz.  
„Nun...sie ist vor zwei Wochen vor die U-Bahn gesprungen.“, sagte der Doctor sehr ernst. So langsam hatte er Lust den Kleinen mal ein Stündchen mit dem Master allein zu lassen.  
„Und wie ist das meine Schuld?“, sagte Peter.  
„Mona ist auch tot, auch Selbstmord. In ihren Abschiedsbriefen geben beide an im Internet gemobbt worden zu sein. Mobbing Aktionen an denen du beteiligt warst.“, sagte der Doctor mit finsterer Miene.  
„Ich hab die doch nicht gezwungen sich umzubringen.“, gab Peter zurück.  
„Hör mal kapierst du nicht was ich dir sage. Menschen  reagieren sehr empfindlich darauf, wenn man sie immer und immer wieder ein Stück Scheiße schimpft.“, sagte der Doctor ärgerlich.  
„Das ist deren Problem nicht meins. Ich bring mich ja auch nicht um, weil meine Messie Mutter mich nicht liebt.“, gab Peter zurück.  
Der Doctor seufzte entnervt. „Dann wirst du jetzt eines deiner Mobbing Opfer mal persönlich kennen lernen.“  
Peter wollte fliehen, aber der Doctor war zu schnell für ihn. Er schob ihn in die Tardis.    
Der Master und Marina waren wieder im Kontrollraum und hatten ein tiefschürfendes, Gespräch über Disney Bösewichter.   
„Und Cruella de Vil ist ein missverstandener Charakter.“, führte der Master mit größtem Ernst aus.  
Der Doctor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er brauchte jetzt einen ‚bösen‘ Master und keinen, der über Disney Filme redete.  
„Darf ich euch Peter, den kleinen Besserwisser vorstellen.“, sagte er zu den Beiden.  
„Das ist Kampfzwerg234 wenn ich das richtig im Internet gelesen habe.“, fügte er noch ergänzend zu.  
Peter wurde rot. Marina sah ihn hasserfüllt an.  
„Du hast mich eine kleine notgeile Schlampe genannt und meine Liebesgeschichte als Fick Geschichte bezeichnend. Und mir gedroht , wenn ich noch einmal etwas schreibe, das du mich dann mal richtig ficken kommst, damit ich nicht mehr schreiben brauche. Wow…da brauch ich ja keine Angst haben. Du bist ja nur ein blödes Kind.“, sagte Marina.  
„Ich mag deine Geschichten nicht.“, sagte Peter schwach.  
„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, sie einfach nicht zu lesen. Ich lese deine ja auch nicht, weil ich sowas nicht mag.“, sagte Marina.  
„Man wird ja wohl noch Kritik äußern dürfen.“, sagte Peter.  
„Aber nicht so wie du es tust. Du hättest mich heute fast umgebracht.“, sagte sie traurig.  
„Wenn du so doof bist das so ernst zu nehmen…“, gab Peter zurück weiter kam er nicht denn der Master hatte sich den Kleinen geschnappt und in kurzer Hand übers Knie gelegt.  Der Doctor machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten. So bekam Peter unter lautem Protest fünf Schläge auf den Hintern.  
Dann schritt der Doctor ein.  
„Es reicht, Master. Gewalt lehrt ihn das Entscheidende nicht.“, sagte er.  
„Was denn?“, fragte der Master enttäuscht.  
„Erziehung. Ich werde ihm jetzt seiner Mutter zurückbringen.“, sagte er finster.  
„Gut, dann viel Spaß.“, sagte der Master. Marina lächelte.  
Peter hatte ein paar Tränchen verdrückt und war froh wieder zum Doctor zu dürfen.  Dieser brachte Peter nach Hause zurück.  Die Mutter öffnete und sah ihn schon fast enttäuscht an. Der Doctor hielt ihren Blick fest. Der Master hatte ihn die letzten Jahre viel über Hypnose und Beeinflussung gelehrt.  
‚Kümmere dich um deinen Sohn. Such dir eine Arbeit, sonst wird dein Sohn wirklich im Gefängnis landen und auch wenn das Kind dir aufgezwungen wurde, liebe es‘    
Der Verstand der Frau leistete keinen Widerstand gegen seinen Willen.  
„Oh, Peter komm rein, wir machen jetzt was zusammen. Schön, dass du nicht ins Gefängnis musst. Danke, dass sie ihn zurück gebracht haben, Detective Smith.“, sagte sie lächelnd und schob den etwas verstörten Peter ins Haus.  
Er hoffe, dass er den Jungen so retten konnte.   
Das nächste Ziel, der zynische Altfan, war ein weitaus schwierigerer Kandidat. Er ging zurück zur Tardis.  
Der Master stand lächelnd an der Konsole. Marina machte ein Foto von ihm.  Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden verstanden sich richtig gut.  
„So unsere nächste Mission führt uns nach Deutschland. Eine Stadt namens München. Georg Wiesinger, Mitte Vierzig, Fan der ersten Stunde, Single und arbeitslos. Das ist der, der dir geschrieben hat ‚Dann bring dich doch um‘.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Doctor, darf ich den bitte foltern.“, fragte der Master.  
„Nein, auch der bekommt eine Chance, Master.“, gab er zurück.  
„Du gönnst mir auch nichts.“, schmollte der Master spielerisch.   
Der Doctor ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Hebe deine Energie für später auf, mein Großer.“   
Marina grinste, das war ja besser weitaus besser  als in ihren Geschichten mit den Zweien.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen an.  
„Ich gehe wieder zuerst. Ihr könnte gerne weiter Disneyfilme anschauen.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Vielleicht.“, sagte der Master und grinste.  
Der Doctor ging hinaus und befand sich auf einem Dachboden wieder. Schien eines dieser großen alten Häuser zu sein. Er ging hinunter. Georg Wiesinger wohnte in der zweiten Etage links. Der Doctor schellte.   
Ein Typ schmal gebaut und dürr so wie er selbst, bekleidet mit einem Unterhemd und einer Jeans öffnete die Tür.  
„Nee, jetzt kommt noch jemand im Cosplay besuchen…wie  schön. Ey, du schwule Sau, hau bloß ab mit dem Wix-Mist-Scheiß-Doctor will ich nichts zu tun haben, das ist alles nur Weiberkram. Komm als Nummer eins vorbei und wir können gerne reden.“, sagte er und war dabei die Tür wieder zu schließen. Der Doctor schob seinen Fuß dazwischen.   
„Sorry, das dir mein Aussehen nicht passt, aber wir müssen trotzdem reden. Du hast eine Freundin von mir sehr beleidigt, so sie sich fast umgebracht hat.“, ging der Doctor ihn an.  
„Das ist mir egal, soll sie sich nicht so anstellen.“, sagte Georg und versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen.  
„Du wirst die Tür öffnen und mich rein lassen, dann wirst du mir Zugriff auf den Computer gewähren und dich auf den Couch setzen und auf jede meiner Fragen antworten. Ich bin der Doctor und du musst mir gehorchen.“    
Der Master hätte jetzt breit gegrinst. Dem Doctor war nur noch schlecht, dieser Typ reizte ihn ungemein und er musste sich unheimlich beherrschen.   
Sie gingen hinein. Die Wohnung war einfach eingerichtet, aber sauber. Sein Computer stand im Wohnzimmer. Daneben eine DVD Sammlung mit fast allen Folgen Doctor Who. Warum musste dieser blöde Witz, den jeder mit ihm trieb, der Name der Serie sein? Er seufzte. Georg setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„So, jetzt sag du mir mal, warum du im Internet Mädchen mobbst?“, sagte der Doctor und nahm vorm Rechner Platz.  
„Ich schreibe nur Kritiken zu beschissenen Storys, nichts weiter. Meine Meinung zu sagen ist mir sehr wichtig.“, sagte Georg wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Sowas wie ‚Dann bring dich doch um‘ ist normale Kritik?“, fragte der Doctor.  
„Ja, wenn ich will das sie aufhören soll zu schreiben, dann ist mir jedes Mittel recht.“, sagte Georg.  
„Zwei Mädchen haben sich tatsächlich wegen deiner Kommentare umgebracht. Berührt dich das nicht irgendwie?“, fragte der Doctor. Er wurde langsam richtig ärgerlich.  
„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld.“, antwortete Georg.  
„Doch. Sag mal, du hast doch alle diese Geschichten über mich gesehen und was hast du daraus gelernt?“, fragte er mit wachsender Verzweiflung.  
„Ist doch nur Unterhaltung. Nichts weiter.“, sagte Georg.  
„Auch Unterhaltung kann dir moralische Werte beibringen. Glaubst du ich würde einem anderen Menschen so schaden?“   
„Wenn es dir nützt, ja.“  
Der Doctor schluckte, der Typ war eine harte Nuss. Nun er hatte Fehler gemacht. Schlimme Fehler.  
Telepathisch rief er nach dem Master, dass er und Marina sich zu ihm gesellen sollten.  
Nach fünf Minuten klingelte es an der Tür und der Doctor stand auf und ließ die die Beiden hinein, sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster.  
„Was ist los? Du siehst so aus als ob dir ein Dalek begegnet wäre?“, fragte der Master.  
„So ähnlich.“ Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer zu Georg.  
„Das ist der Chefmobber. Was für ein kleiner Hänfling.“, sagte Marina. Der Master grinste.  
„Der vermeintlich Dalek, der sich nicht belehren lässt, auch nicht von deiner schönsten moralischen Rede, mein lieber Doktor? Wie ich sehe hast du ihn unter Hypnose gesetzt.“  
„Ja.“  
„Warum dringst du nicht in sein Hirn ein und reinigst seine Gedanken?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
„Master, das sind deine alten Methoden. Ich hab anderes mit ihm vor. Ich hole ihn jetzt aus der Hypnose und dann werden wir ihn mal mit Marina konfrontieren.“  
„Wie du willst, mein Lieber.“, sagte der Master und stellte sich neben Marina für alle Fälle.  
„Wach auf, Georg.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Das glaub ich nicht. Du sollst der Doctor sein. So ein Weichei.“, sagte der wieder ‚klare‘ Georg.  
Der Master lachte.  
„Und du siehst so aus wie dieser wahnsinnige Pseudo-Master, der so gar nichts auf die Reihe bekommt.“, sagte der Hänfling.  
„Sei mal sehr vorsichtig was du sagst Winzling sonst wird es gleich ganz finster für dich.“, drohte der Master.  
„Ja, Georg und ich werde nicht einschreiten, wenn du dich nicht sofort bei Marina für dein Verhalten entschuldigst und die ganzen Schmähungen löschst.“  
„Was warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte er und grinste.  
Der Doctor nahm seinen Sonic Screwdriver und richtete ihn auf Georgs Rechner.  
„Ich glaube das hieß Format  C:\ …oh ja richtig.“, sagte der Doctor und löschte gnadenlos alles von Georgs Festplatte. Dieser sprang wutentbrannt auf und wollte dem Doctor an die Gurgel gehen.  Er kam allerdings nicht am Master vorbei, der ihn festhielt.  
„Doctor, ich würde ihm jetzt gerne Zucht und Ordnung beibringen.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Nur zu.“, sagte der Doctor, der ziemlich sauer war inzwischen.  
Der Master legte Georg übers Knie und gab ihm fünf harte Schläge. Die Flüche des mageren Mannes wurden nicht weniger und der Master schlug weiter. Selbst nach zwanzig Schlägen wurde er nicht leiser.  
„Mir tut die Hand weh. Wenn du etwas gesagt hättest, hätte ich meine Reitgerte mitgebracht.“, jammerte der Master.  
„Die ist zu schade für den.“, knurrte der Doctor. „Lass mich jetzt mal.“  
Der Doctor packte Georg, der überrascht war wie kräftig sein Gegenüber wirklich war. Wütend und mit einem Blick, der eiskälter nicht hätte sein können, sagte er: „Deine letzte Chance. Entschuldige dich.“  
„Nein.“, knurrte Georg ihn an.  
Marina beobachte die Szenerie und konnte diesen Typen nicht verstehen. Was war so schön daran andere runterzumachen? Deswegen ging es einem selbst, doch längst nicht besser.  Warum empfand der Typ Genuss daran Mädchen wie sie zu quälen?  
Der Master hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu  ihr gesellt und rieb seine Hand.   
  
Der Doctor sprach die Worte ruhig und bestimmt: „ Du bist Georg und Georg wird nie wieder irgendjemand etwas zuleide tun. Du wirst Blut spenden gehen und im Altenheim vorlesen. Du kannst mit Computern nichts anfangen und Internet interessiert dich überhaupt nicht und nun lege dich auf dein Sofa und schlafe.“  
Der Master war positiv überrascht. „Anders ging es bei dem nicht, das hab ich gleich gesehen.“  
„Leider. Ich will sowas nicht immer tun müssen. Die Menschen in dieser Realität scheinen irgendwie besonders verwirrt zu sein. Tut mir leid, Marina.“, sagte der Doctor traurig.  
  
Sie gingen zurück zur Tardis. Der Doctor war sehr ruhig und der Master tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter. Er wusste inzwischen,  wenn sein Liebling depressiv war.  
In der Tardis angekommen sah der Doctor Marina an. „Für die Mitläufer habe ich einen schönen Trojaner platziert, der nur bei besonders übeln Schimpfwörtern aktiv wird.“  
„Danke dir.“, sagte Marina und sie ging zum Doctor und umarmte ihn spontan „Ich weiß, das ihr mich jetzt nach Hause bringen müsste.“  
„Ja, leider. War schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Marina.“, sagte der Doctor grinsend.  
„Ich hoffe wir begegnen uns noch einmal. Es macht echt Spaß mit dir Disney Filme zu schauen.“, grinste der Master.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder zurück in Ihrem Zimmer. Es war als ob sie nie weg gewesen wäre und das alles ein schöner Traum gewesen wäre.   
Aber dem war nicht so. Der Master hatte ihr auf dem Weg nach draußen noch ein kleines Gerät zugesteckt und gesagt, das wäre noch wirksamer als der Trojaner des Doctor. All die schmähenden Kommentare im Internet waren gelöscht.  Es waren sogar wieder zwei positive Kommentare hinzugekommen. Marina musste grinsen.   
Sie würde den Beiden definitiv auch ihre nächste Geschichte widmen.


End file.
